demondiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Erutis
Erutis is a swordswoman who is able to use an energy sword. She first appears to kill the Demon Lord at Raenef V's castle. Appearance Erutis is a redhead with bright green eyes. She is flat chested and bears more resemblance to a male than a female. In one of the extra stories, she beats up Kara and yells at them for not giving her a figure. Disposition Erutis is usually very friendly, but anyone who makes har mad with suffer her wrath. Chris has faced her wrath many times. History Erutis achieved Sword Master status sometime before her appearance, and served as a knight and mercenary. For the sake of fame, and a legend that she could gain special knowledge if she succeeded, Erutis sought to kill a Demon Lord. When a wayward Dark Arrow attack destroyed a nearby a mountain, she heard there was a Demon Lord castle nearby, and left to confront him. Demon Diary Erutis breaks into the castle and kills a crusader while Eclipse is gone. She confronts Raenef V but doesn't acknowledge that he is a Demon Lord; thinking he's just a little kid playing games with her. His magic attack causes her to fight back. When her sword breaks on his head, she was left at his complete mercy. She begged him to spare her and make her his page, to which he agrees. Later when Chris joins them she begins to teach him how to fight with a sword. Demon Lord Krayon shows affection towards her, much to her dismay. After leaving Raenef V's castle, Erutis tries to find work. Everywhere she goes, Krayon follows and makes those who reject her pay. Family Erutis' family relationships are unknown. Relationships *Raenef V: Erutis first thinks that Raenef is just another idiot. However, her feelings for her turn into friendship. She calls him cute and offers that he can call her 'sis'. *Chirs: Though he irritates her to no end, Erutis warms up to him and even serves as his tutor. He consistently mocks her for her lack of femininity, and she frequently insults his lack of knowledge despite his self-proclaimed super genius status. *Eclipse: Erutis is attracted to him, but also finds him frightenning. It doesn't stop her from not-so-subtly mocking him, although she is probably the only character who openly supports Eclipse growing closer to his master. *Krayon: When he traps her in a dream with monsters looking to eat her, she not only destroyed the creatures (and a good portion of the forest) but loudly challenges him to a fight. This greatly amuses him, and since then he is completely devoted to her. Erutis finds him to be more of an annoyance then anything. Trivia *Krayon's punishing of those who reject Erutis for work is part of the reason no one will hire her *Erutis is under the protection of the spirit of Raenef IV, as asked for by Krayon *In an extras chapter, Erutis called hersef the 'bondage queen' Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Characters